utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Usachii
Usachii is a YouTube singer who is well known for her versatile voice. While she can sound powerful and strong such as in "Tengaku", she can also sound soft, gentle and expressive, as heard in her cover of "Irony". Aside from this, is capable of doing screamo as seen in her cover of "Ikiryou" . However her most viewed video is her "Black★Rock Shooter" cover, with over 225K views as of June 2014. Usachii often does self duets, showcasing her broad range and style. She is also said to be a . But Usachii also collaborates - most frequently with her friend and partner Nova. She also has collaborated with PowersWithin, who usually animates her videos. The two have released an original album in their circle CiellaRin, called Rin, Usachii providing the vocals and PowersWithin doing the composition. Usachii sang the title theme "Nightmareish" for the RPG game Dreaming Mary, composed by Trass. She also sang for two of the game's ending themes. Sometimes Usachii writes her own English translyrics which carry their own meanings. Aside from singing, Usachii also creates UTAU covers and mixes for other YouTube singers such as her friend Nova. Furthermore she is an artist, seiyuu, as well as a composer and lyricist as seen from her original song "Broken Doll" - a collaboration with Powerswithin. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Participant of the KCEDB1 with Nova # Participant of the KCEDB2 with Coda # Member of Zessei Bijin! # Member of RE:CHORD (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of CiellaRin with PowersWithin # Member of Shota Harem List of Covered Songs (2009.09.26) # "BPM" (2009.10.2) # "Looking For" (2009.10.24) # "Sleeping Forest" (2010.01.24) # "Melt" (2010.02.14) # "SPiCa" feat. Noki, Usachii, Rémi, chiiyoko, kuri~n, Zefi, Limey, Cir, Ookamitsuki, kappuraamen, Autumn and Яin (2010.03.05) # "Ocean" with Zephyria (2010.05.26) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" feat. Usachii and Nova (2010.06.15) # "Sand Mound Reaching the Sky" (2010.06.25) # "Alice" (2010.08.22) # "I can't get up" (2010.09.16) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) (2010.09.22) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. Usachii and Pie, Danny, Ebbie and Kammi (2010.10.29) # "Little Traveler" (2010.11.26) # "What's COLOR" feat. Usachii and Umi (2010.12.29) # "Neri No Hoshizora" feat. Usachii and Zephyria (2010.12.30) # "Luka Luka ★ Night Fever" (2011.01.08) # "Heavenly Blue" (2011.02.06) # "Hello/How are you" (2011.02.06) # "Pray For" feat. Usachii and Nova (2011.03.11) # "Taisetsu na Kotoba" (2011.03.21) # "Hope" (2011.07.26) # "Mozaik Role" (2011.07.31) # "Gallows Bell" (2011.07.31) # "Ikiryou" (2011.10.03) # "Anata ni Hana wo Watashi ni Uta wo" feat. Usachii and Nova (2011.11.11) # "Leia" (2012.01.14) # "Ganbaruyo" (2012.01.25) # "Nornir" (Mawaru Penguindrum OP) -Short ver.- feat. Usachii and Nova (2012.01.25) (Audio deleted on YouTube) # "Jihaku" feat. Usachii and Nova (2012.01.25) # "Orange" (2012.02.01) # "Tsumugi Uta" (The Spinning Song) (2012.02.20) # "Honoka" (2012.02.20) # "Tengaku" (2012.04.01) # "Monochroact" feat. Usachii and Nova (2012.06.20) # "Nonsense Universe" feat. Usachii and Nova (2012.07.04) # "Kuusou Mythology" (Mirai Nikki OP) feat. Usachii and ZesseiBijin! (2012.10.27) # "Last Song" (2012.11.26) # "Can DO" (Kuroko no Basuke OP) (2012.12.26) # "Saihate" -Ballad ver.- feat. Usachii and Nova (2012.12.29) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream Eating Monochrome Baku) (2013.01.30) # "Broken Doll" (Original) (2012.02.10) # "Torinoko City" -Arrange ver.- feat. Usachii, Coda and Coski (2013.03.10) # "Tear" (2013.03.30) # "Witch Hunt" feat. Usachii and Tonkhai, Nova and KoKo (2013.04.01) # "Starline Dreamer" feat. Usachii and Coda, Minnie and Tonkhai (2013.04.18) # "Irony" (2013.06.05) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" -English remix ver.- feat. Usachii and Nova (2013.06.15) # "Only You" feat. Usachii and Coda, Minnie and Tonkhai (2013.07.18) # "Vivi" -Piano ver.-feat. Usachii and Coda (2013.07.23) # "WAVE" feat. Usachii and Ditze101 (2013.07.31) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen Jun'ai Ka" (2013.08.03) # "Unforgotten" From Halo, original lyrics (2013.08.10) # "Sprinter" -Acapella ver.- feat. Coda and Usachii (2013.08.11) # "Sing a Song" feat. Zessei Bijin!, Chiyo and Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2013.10.25) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2013.10.29) # "Honey" feat. Zessei Bijin! and Joakkar (2013.10.31) # "Lacrimosa" (Kuroshitsuji ED) -Preview ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.10.31) # "Brown" feat. Usachii and Coski (2013.11.09) # "Lacrimosa" (Kuroshitsuji ED) -Full ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.11.25) # "Reincarnation" feat. Zessei Bijin!, SquaDus and Mochi (2013.12.06) # "Applause" (Lady Gaga song) feat. Usachii and Moyashi (2013.12.08) # "Sky" (Goosehouse song) feat. Zessei Bijin!, harucchi and cheeseman (2013.12.15) # "Let it Go" (Frozen song) (2013.12.15) # "Shotgun Lovers" feat. Miri, Ankoku, Liana, ehmz, SquaDus, Serena, JenniDi, Fome, Moon, Beibi, Usachii, cheeseman, Ariah, Tomie and Antares (2013.12.16) # "Futari no Kimochi no Honto no Himitsu" (Kill Me Baby ED) (2013.12.26) # "Heal the World" (Michael Jackson song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.12.26) # "Ichinen Nikagatsu Nijuunichi" (BRIGHT song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.01.23) # "ZB AniMedley 3.0" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.02.05) # "Bokura no Let it Be" feat. Zessei Bijin!, sabi and Sumashu (2014.02.07) # "The Beginning" (One OK Rock song) feat. RE:CHORD (2014.02.09) # "The Beginning" (One Ok Rock song) -Acapella ver.- feat. RE:CHORD (2014.03.07) # "INCOMPLETE" feat. RE:CHORD (2014.03.22) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Coda and Usachii (2014.03.30) # "Nightmareish" (Dreaming Mary theme song) (Original with Trass) (2014.04.24) # "I'm Your Man" (2PM song) feat. Zessei Bijin!, Suki and Dibur (2014.04.27) # "All My Love is For You" (SNSD song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.04.29) # "Zoetrope" (Amnesia OP) feat. RE:CHORD (2014.05.04) # "Children of the Tree" (Original with Trass) (2014.05.13) # "Melospiza of the Star" (Original with Trass) (2014.05.30) # "Do You Remember" (Original with CillaRin) (2014.06.03) # "Fear Not This Night" feat. Usachii and Moon (2014.06.04) # "SKILL" (JAM Project song) feat. RE:CHORD (2014.06.16) # "Finding Me" (Original with CillaRin) (2014.06.16) # "Diamond Crevasse" (May'N song) feat. Beibi, Megumi, Moon and Usachii (2014.06.22) # "Painted Heart" (2014.07.01) # "Ponytail to Shushu" (AKB48 song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.07.06) # "Unravel" -English TV size ver.- (2014.08.01) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" feat. Coda, Noba and Usachii (2014.09.12) # "Snowflakes on Eyelashes" (Original with CillaRin) (2014.10.09) }} Discography |track1title = Do You Remember |track1info = |track1lyricist = PowersWithin |track1composer = PowersWithin |track1arranger = PowersWithin |track2title = Finding Me |track2info = |track2lyricist = Usachii |track2composer = PowersWithin |track2arranger = PowersWithin |track3title = Do You Remember |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = PowersWithin |track3arranger = PowersWithin |track4title = Finding Me |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = PowersWithin |track4arranger = PowersWithin }} Gallery Trivia * She occasionally sings with her little sister who goes by "Moyashi", as seen in their cover of "Tsumugi Uta" * She occasionally does dubs. * She makes manga at Manga Magazine. External Links * Facebook * Twitter * Manga Magazine profile * tumblr. * deviantART * Google+ Category:Articles with incomplete songlist